Conventional shift point schedules for transmission coupled to internal combustion engines are typically designed based on a target weight of the vehicle carrying the engine and transmission. In some applications, an additional set of shift point schedules may be made available for use when hauling heavy loads. It is desirable to automatically control transmission shift points as a function of current vehicle weight.